The Phantom
by hanyou-halfa
Summary: Danny Phantom version of the story 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe, read and review!


**Hi, so out of boredom, I decided to merge Danny Phantom with 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe, and this is what the result is. Thanks Dizappearingirl for beta-reading this for me :D it was very helpful.**

**so, for your reading pleasure 'The Phantom' enjoy!**

**Definitions:**

**Beguiling- misleading by means of pleasant or alluring methods**

**Seraphim- a kind of angel (so to speak)**

**Nepenthe- the one that chases away sorrow **

**Aidenn- paradise**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or 'The Raven', I just merged them together 

Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volumes, all forgotten in time,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my study door.  
'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my study door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Woefully, I sipped my wine - vainly I had sought to find  
From my books to intertwine - intertwine with the destiny of the lost Madeline -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels took from thine-  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each crimson curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my study door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my study door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
Sir,' said I, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my study door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no sign,  
And the only word there chimed was the whispered word, Madeline!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Madeline!'  
Merely this was all that chimed.

Back into the study turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
Surely,' said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with entrance slightly muttered,  
In there stepped a stately Phantom of the saintly days of yore.  
Not a bow or crouch made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;

But, with look of lord or lady, whisked towards my study door -  
sat upon a bust of Pariah just above my study door – sat, and stayed, and nothing more.

Then this ghostly boy's beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
Though thy hair be white and leaven, thou,' I said, art seems so young.  
A mere teenage Phantom wandering from the ghostly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Phantasmal shore!'  
Quoth the Phantom, 'Nevermore.'

Much I marveled this ungainly youth to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing spectre above his study door -  
Boy or beast above the sculptured bust above his study door,  
With such name as 'Nevermore.'

But the Phantom, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a strand of hair had fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow will he leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the boy said, 'Nevermore.'

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
Doubtless,' said I, what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -  
Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Never-nevermore."'

But the Phantom still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of boy and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous boy of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, gaunt, and ominous boy of yore  
Meant in croaking Nevermore.'

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the teen whose emerald eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
_She_ shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
Wretch,' I cried, thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee  
Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Madeline!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Madeline!'  
Quoth the Phantom, Nevermore.'

Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - prophet still, if boy or devil! -  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - _is_ there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the Phantom, Nevermore.'

Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - prophet still, if boy or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God whose so divine -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Madeline -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Madeline?'  
Quoth the Phantom, Nevermore.'

Be that word our sign of parting, boy or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -  
Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Phantasmal shore!  
Leave no resin as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy hand from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'  
Quoth the Phantom, Nevermore.'

And the Phantom, never quitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the dim bust of Pariah just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!

* * *

**Well there you are, it took me awhile to understand and fix it up so it's still sort of similar to the original poem. Sorry for any mistakes (if you can distinguish mistakes from poetic words) hope you enjoyed, please review :D**

**Later!!**

**-Kate **


End file.
